project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Litten Line/SM
Litten is the Fire-type starter. It can be received from Hala in Iki Town. Don't want to be picked on for choosing Popplio as a starter? Don't want to conform to the popular option and choose Rowlet? Then Litten is the starter for you! Although it is a slow attacker, it hits especially hard, particularly through its signature Z-Move, Malicious Moonsault. It also has balanced defensive stats, allowing it to take hits better than many Pokemon. So how does it match up against Alola? Let's find out. Important Matchups * Hau battle #1 (Iki Town): This fight is one of the easiest in any Pokemon game, period. You have a type advantage here, so all you have to do is spam Ember to take down Rowlet. * Hau battle #2 (Iki Town): ''' Pichu isn't much threat here - your Ember will 3HKO and has a small burn chance, while Pichu can only 5HKO with Thunder Shock, or reduce Attack (which doesn't affect Ember) and Defense (which doesn't help Pichu). Rowlet is also just as easy as before, as Ember will 3HKO. Meanwhile, even if Pichu used a Tail Whip before dying, Tackle will only 4HKO and Leafage... well, Leafage is a Grass-type attack. * '''Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type): Ilima can prove to be somewhat dangerous for your Litten. Ember will 3HKO, while Yungoos' high Attack stat means that Tackle will 2-3HKO. Switching out is also a bad idea as Yungoos also knows Pursuit. Smeargle is even worse to fight, as it knows Water Gun to provide coverage against Litten, and while you can 4HKO with Ember, Smeargle 4HKOs with Water Gun - and it outspeeds, making it a bad matchup. * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): Trial #1 is one portion of the game where Litten is unable to perform adeptly. Because Litten is unable to learn the useful Brick Break, it will not be able to cause adequate damage to either Gumshoos or Raticate, while both can cause massive amounts of pain in return. Furthermore, both of their SOS summons have STAB Hyper Fang, which is a move nobody wants to be at the receiving end of. * Hau (Route 3): Pikachu can be a fairly difficult fight, as it outspeeds and Electro Ball 3HKOs, while your Fire Fang isn't even a guaranteed 2HKO - be wary if you fight it. Rowlet is much easier, though, as is expected of fighting a Grass-type - Fire Fang 2HKOs. * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): Mankey causes heavy damage through Karate Chop, which 3HKOs without a crit, and Pursuit is also part of Mankey's moveset, so take caution here if you're forced to use Litten. Makuhita can be easier than Mankey, but it is a gamble - remember that Makuhita gets a free attack in with Fake Out. However, after that, Fire Fang is a 2-3HKO, while Arm Thrust will only 4HKO on average. Crabrawler is, however, terrifying. Remember that Hala has an All-Out Pummeling up his sleeve here, and using it would bring Litten down to critical levels - even using a Tackle-based Breakneck Blitz wouldn't help. Crabrawler also knows Pursuit, so switching out after taking Hala's Z-Move would be a death sentence. In short, save Crabrawler for the Flying-types. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): Holy jeez, why is Gumshoos so strong? Word of warning: Gumshoos' Z-Move can easily OHKO Litten, so keep away. Save Litten's strength for Smeargle - it has a much easier time against it, as it is able to 2HKO with Fire Fang, while Smeargle can only 5HKO with Water Gun. * Hau (Paniola Town): Thanks to the speed increase upon evolution into Torracat, Pikachu becomes much more tolerable - its Electro Ball took a serious damage penalty because of your speed increase, while your Fire Fang will 2HKO. Dartrix is, once again, easy - even its Tackle-based Breakneck Blitz can only take out a third of Torracat's health. 2HKO it with Fire Fang. * Gladion (Route 5): Zubat is as easy as you'd expect from a Zubat - it doesn't hurt too much, while you outspeed and Fire Fang 2HKOs. Type: Null, however, is more difficult. Null's Tackle will 4HKO, while your Fire Fang is stuck in 5HKO territory, so it would be better to let someone else handle this Pokemon. * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): Well, uh... no. No, this would be a bad fight. * Battle Royal (Royal Park): If you're using Torracat within this battle, your best bet is to spam Fire Fang against Hau's Dartrix and hope that Type: Null and Kuk- I mean, the Masked Royal's Rockruff don't double team against you. * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): Unfortunately, Torracat doesn't have the firepower to take on Salazzle or the support Salandits. It's best to let something like Mudbray take over. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): Torracat is one of the few Pokemon not completely terrified by this thing. Using Flame Charge on turn one will allow you to outspeed its +2 Speed Aura, and then Fire Fang has a good chance to finish it off. Be careful, though - Solar Blade will 3HKO, and it does get that first free one thanks to the Power Herb, so if you somehow don't manage to secure the 2HKO, prepare for some pain. Furthermore, if an ally Trumbeak is summoned, be very careful - it's not a Skill Link one, but Rock Blast will still cause serious damage. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Be careful if fighting Golbat - Air Cutter will 4HKO, while your Fire Fang only has a chance to 3HKO. Salandit is easier - Bite should 3HKO. Just be careful about Poison. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): Hoo, boy... If the Boldore and Nosepass didn't kill Torracat, then Lycanroc's Continental Crush sure will. * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): Water types! Bad! No! Especially the Waterium Araquanid! * Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): This fight in general just isn't made for the Litten line. Growlithe's Intimidate pushes you into a position where you can't quite pick up the kills you should, so either send out someone else first to take the Intimidate and then switch into Torracat, or bring an X Attack with you - either way, you're gonna take a hit first if you want to fix your Attack. Fletchinder is easier - Bite 4HKOs, while Fletchinder can only 5HKO under ideal circumstances. Stay away from Marowak, though. That Bonemerang hurts. A lot. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Fire Fang will most likely OHKO Phantump, which is nice. Shiinotic is 2HKOed by Fire Fang, but bring some Full Heals - Effect Spore and Sleep Powder are dangerous with this thing. Finally, Steenee is easy - Fire Fang will 2HKO, but just watch out for Teeter Dance. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): Praise based Game Freak that Nihilego doesn't know Power Gem yet. Unfortunately, even without that move, Nihilego's Rock-type resistance plus its Special Attack means that Torracat is gonna have a bit of trouble here. Best to stay back. * Hau (Malie City): Hooooo, boy... Stay away from Raichu - although your Bite 2HKOs, Raichu outspeeds and its Psychic 2HKOs as well. Vaporeon is a Vaporeon - bulky enough to take a Bite, and Water Pulse will hurt coming off of it. Dartrix is, once again, as easy as usual - Fire Fang for the win. * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): The Vikavolt's Spark will hurt Torracat. How badly will it hurt, do you ask? Well, immediately after using Charge, Spark will OHKO, so it might be best to leave Torracat away from here. * Guzma (Malie Garden): Swords Dance-boosted Razor Shell? No, thank you. Torracat is not able to trigger Emergency Exit fast enough to negate the Attack boost, so keep away from Golisopod. Ariados is much easier, however. Fire Fang will 2HKO, while its attacks can't do much. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): Did you evolve into Incineroar already? If you did, you may stand a chance. If you are still a Torracat, keep away - Mimikyu packs a deadly punch. As Incineroar, take this word of warning: break the Disguise before using Malicious Moonsault. That move is your best friend in this battle, taking down up to 85% of Mimikyu's HP. It would be a shame if you wasted it on the Disguise form, doing literally no damage. Furthermore, the ally Pokemon are dangerous, so take care of them as they appear, because once one of Mimikyu's allies goes down, it will not reappear. Take advantage of their lower accuracy attacks (Hypnosis and Play Rough) to avoid damage as much as possible, and make sure you bring a lot of Full Heals and Hyper Potions to heal as necessary. * Plumeria (Route 15): Darkest Lariat will 2HKO Golbat, while it can't do too terribly much in return. Meanwhile, Malicious Moonsault will OHKO Salazzle, so feel free to nuke it before it uses Dragon Rage or Toxic to pick up a KO. * Guzma (Shady House): When the battle starts, the best choice is to immediately drop your Malicious Moonsault on Golisopod - because you outspeed, you'll be able to drop it below half with one attack and trigger Emergency Exit, forcing Guzma to send out the easier target - Ariados. However, when Golisopod comes back into play, switch out - Incineroar takes killer amounts of damage from Razor Shell, and you can't pick up a KO from the amount of HP that Golisopod will have upon returning to the field. Meanwhile, the most that Ariados can do to you is a bit of damage with Fell Stinger, so two Fire Fangs will pick up the KO. * Gladion (Aether House): Darkest Lariat will 2HKO the Golbat, but be careful - it outspeeds and Acrobatics can 3HKO. Sneasel can't survive a single Fire Fang, so go wild on that; be wary that it can drop your Speed once with Icy Wind, although it is unlikely to be used because of the AI focusing on at least neutral-effective attacks, such as Quick Attack. When Type: Null comes out, immediately drop a Malicious Moonsault on it then KO with Darkest Lariat, taking caution toward any lowered HP from Golbat, as Crush Claw will 4HKO. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): Sableye will likely lead with Fake Out, so instead of wasting your first turn, use an X Attack. If you do so, you will be able to OHKO Sableye with Darkest Lariat. At +2, Krokorok is OHKOed by Leech Life, which will restore most of the damage taken from Earthquake. Be careful, though - a crit Earthquake will likely OHKO Incineroar. The Persian is 2HKOed with +2 Leech Lifes, and you can restore any lost health from its Power Gems through spamming it. All in all, as long as you use that X Attack during Sableye's Fake Out turn, this fight will be a piece of cake. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Darkest Lariat will likely OHKO Hypno. You may use Malicious Moonsault to secure the faint, however. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Faba is a piece of cake as long as you take out that Ledian before it sets up Reflect. You do OHKO it with Fire Fang, but it outspeeds, and if it sets it up, you will have a bit of a problem with damage, and you might want to switch out to another Pokemon - preferably a Special Attacker. Without the Reflect, however, this fight is more than doable. Slowbro will be 2HKOed by Darkest Lariat, but you may use your Malicious Moonsault immediately on it should you wish, because both Hypno and Bruxish will likely be OHKOed by Darkest Lariat. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Like the prior fight, immediately use Malicious Moonsault against Golisopod - it'll trigger Emergency Exit, but once Golisopod returns, switch out. Ariados is OHKOed by Fire Fang, go wild on that. Fire Fang will 2HKO Masquerain after Intimidate, though take caution - Bug Buzz will only 3HKO, but if your Special Defense is lowered, switch out. Stay away from Pinsir, Brick Break just causes too much damage. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Keep Incineroar away from Clefable - you just don't have the strength to fight it. Lilligant is considerably easier, being 2HKOed by Fire Fang. You may also elect to use Malicious Moonsault on Lilligant, as that has a chance to OHKO. Even easier than Lilligant is Mismagius, OHKOed by Darkest Lariat. Fighting Milotic is laughable, and so is fighting Bewear - don't battle them. * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): Do not fight Hapu with Incineroar, period. Bad idea. Just bad. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): This fight just doesn't work for Incineroar. Sky Uppercut can OHKO Incineroar, so it's wise to stay back. * Lusamine (Ultra Space): This fight is very similar to how it worked back at Aether Paradise - use your Z-Move or Fire Fang on Lilligant, Darkest Lariat on Mismagius, and keep away from Clefable, Milotic, and Bewear. Not too much changed, except for those stat boosts - and even then, they don't alter the fight in life-changing ways for Incineroar's recommended combat choices. * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): Solgaleo is a pretty tough target - it can cause a lot of damage with Sunsteel Strike, and when you remember that fainting Solgaleo is not the goal - catching it is - it may be better to let someone else take out Solgaleo. * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): Lunala, on the other hand, can be combated with Incineroar properly. Darkest Lariat can do up to half of Lunala's health in damage, even through the Shadow Shield. However, you may want to switch to a more defensive Pokemon once Lunala is weakened - Incineroar can take some damage, but it can't endure forever. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Keep away from Crobat - it outspeeds, and you will not beat it in the battle of 3HKOs. Weavile is as fragile as you'd expect a Weavile to be, and doesn't hit as hard as it should - 2HKO it with Fire Fang. Although your Fire Fang 2HKOs Lucario, its Aura Sphere will 2HKO you back, and it outspeeds - stay away. Silvally is far too powerful for Incineroar, especially with its Multi-Attack. * Hau (Mount Lanakila): Darkest Lariat OHKOs Raichu, but be careful - if Focus Miss actually hits, it will take out more than half of Incineroar's HP. Stay away from Vaporeon - its Hydro Pump comes terrifyingly close to OHKO range. Feel free to drop your Malicious Moonsault on Komala in order to OHKO, but watch out for Earthquake - it will 2HKO. As for Decidueye, feel free to spam your STAB move of choice to 2HKO. * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Using a Dark-type? Against Fighting-types? Well, that's a no from me. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): See Hala - it just doesn't work well. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Sableye is likely going to start with Fake Out, so take a note from the Nanu fight and use an X Attack on your first turn to turn this fight into a sweep-fest. At +2 Attack, Sableye and Drifblim are OHKOed by Darkest Lariat, Dhelmise and Froslass are OHKOed by your STAB move of choice, and Palossand will be OHKOed by Darkest Lariat, although it would certainly be a shame to let your Z-Move go to waste, so feel free to use Malicious Moonsault. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): Skarmory is 2HKOed by Fire Fang - the easiest part of this fight, unfortunately. Crobat is 2-3HKOed by Darkest Lariat, making this fairly easy, although it can cause a bit of damage in retaliation. Darkest Lariat will also 2HKO Oricorio, but if it uses Feather Dance, switch out for something else and let Incineroar fix its reduced Attack stat. Do not fight Mandibuzz - it's too bulky for you, and it knows Bone Rush, which can hit super-effectively. Finally, you can use Malicious Moonsault to OHKO Toucannon. * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): Stay right the shucky darns away from Lycanroc - it's too fast, and Stone Edge hurts. Fire Fang will 2HKO his Ninetales, making that fight fairly easy. Braviary should be stayed away from - it just causes too much damage with Brave Bird, verging on the range of a 2HKO. Fire Fang will 2HKO Magnezone, making this also fairly simple - just watch that it doesn't paralyze you. You may use your Malicious Moonsault on Snorlax and then finish it with another move on the following turn, although be wary of its High Horsepower attack. Finally, stay away from Primarina, for obvious reasons. * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): Let something else fight the Tapu - its Terrain-boosted Thunderbolts are capable of 2HKOing Incineroar. * Post-Game: The Ultra Beasts, with the exception of possibly Kartana, are just a bit too tough for Incineroar to fight, whether it's because of their powerful offensive stats (cough cough Pheromosa) or resistances to many of Incineroar's attacks (cough Guzzlord cough cough). Moves Upon receiving your starter Pokemon, you will know Ember, Scratch, and Growl. At level 8, Litten learns Lick, which is a decent temporary move, but you will want to swap it out for something better. At level 11, Litten learns Leer, and at 15, Litten learns its first truly good move: Fire Fang, which provides both a burn and a flinch chance. After evolving into Torracat, it will try to learn Roar at level 19 - don't let it learn Roar. At level 24, Torracat learns Bite, which is a decent move until the next evolution. You will learn Swagger and Fury Swipes at levels 28 and 33, respectively, although using them may not be the best idea in the long run, as both of them are too high risk with not enough reward. After evolving into Incineroar, you learn your best attack - Darkest Lariat, which ignores the target's stat changes, giving an advantage against certain enemies, such as those with Totem Auras. Less impressive than Darkest Lariat is Thrash, learned at level 38, which, while impressive with its raw power, is risky thanks to confusion. Flamethrower is learned at level 44, although isn't very impressive thanks to Incineroar's lack of Special Attack. level 49 gives Scary Face, which isn't too terribly useful. Incineroar learns Flare Blitz at level 55, which is very impressive in its strength but risky in its drawback of recoil damage. At level 60, Incineroar tries to learn Outrage, but isn't very useful for the same reasons as Thrash. Finally, at 66, Cross Chop is learned, which has nice strength but is lacking in terms of accuracy. Litten can learn Work Up immediately after receiving the TM to give boosts to both Scratch and Ember; later on, though, it will be a good idea to replace Work Up with Bulk Up, as Incineroar will not be using too many Special Attacks, and Defense boosts are always nice. Return and Brick Break can also be taught to Incineroar, although both of them are outclassed by the newly-buffed Leech Life, which can even be comboed with Flare Blitz to take back any lost health. To allow for Speed advantages, Flame Charge can be taught to Incineroar, which increases Speed each use at the cost of damage when compared to something like Fire Fang. Acrobatics is also an option if you decide for some reason not to run a Z-Move, which would be strange. Incineroar is also capable of taking advantage of U-Turn, to increase mobility and to escape from certain dangers while causing damage, and Bulldoze, which can reduce a foe's Speed to give Incineroar an advantage. On the Z-Move front, Torracat should hold a Firium Z until it evolves, giving its Fire Fang the ability to become Inferno Overdrive. That serves as a powerful source of damage until you evolve into Incineroar and learn Darkest Lariat. Once evolved, immediately switch away from Firium and go for the Incinium Z, granting Incineroar access to its exclusive Malicious Moonsault, with base 180 power and an amazing animation. You could also use Black Hole Eclipse based on Darkest Lariat, but there is literally no point to doing so, as Malicious Moonsault is just a direct upgrade. You may also use Savage Spinout based on Leech Life, although as stated before, Malicious Moonsault is Incineroar's best option. Recommended moveset: Darkest Lariat, Fire Fang / Flare Blitz, Leech Life / Return / Brick Break, Bulk Up / Bulldoze Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Incineroar has a few type-based weaknesses. Fortunately enough, three of them - Water, Ground, and Rock - can be taken care of with a good Grass-type Pokemon. In return, Incineroar can hit Ice and Bug-types super-effectively, types which would otherwise plague Grass-types. Incineroar's Fire-type moves can also hit Steel-types, which Grass-types can hardly touch. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Lilligant, Whimsicott, Lurantis, Tsareena, Trevenant * Fairy-types: To take care of Incineroar's last weakness to Fighting-types, a good Fairy-type Pokemon can work wonders, as it is capable of hitting Fighting-types super-effectively. Most Fairy-types also have enough bulk to take a stronger Fighting-type attack upon switching in. In return, Incineroar can hit Steel-type Pokemon that otherwise plague Fairy-types. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Ribombee, Shiinotic, Comfey, Clefable, Mimikyu, Granbull Other Litten's stats Torracat's Stats Incineroar's Stats * What Nature do I want? Any nature that reduces Special Attack or increases Attack is very ideal for Incineroar. Adamant would be absolutely amazing. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Litten should evolve into Torracat some time before the first Gladion fight, and Torracat should be Incineroar before arriving at Po Town. However, to take advantage of Malicious Moonsault as soon as possible, you should evolve before the first Guzma fight at Malie Garden. * How good is the Litten line in a Nuzlocke? As far as starter Pokemon go, it is very, very useful. It's got enough bulk to take a few attacks, and its Attack stat is capable of tearing many targets to shreds. Although its movepool leaves much to be desired, and it does not have much use during many lategame fights, such as Lusamine and Hala and Olivia's Elite Four fights, it is worth noting that other good Fire-types, such as Marowak or Arcanine, are not a very common sight. And besides, none of those Fire-types are able to perform a 450-degree somersault that can OHKO a large number of targets. With that in mind, it might just be in your best interest to pick Litten as your starter companion through the Alola region. Litten's and Torracat's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Ground, Rock * Resistances: Fire, Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, Fairy * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Electric, Fighting, Poison, Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Dragon, Dark Incineroar's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Fighting, Ground, Rock * Resistances: Fire, Grass, Ice, Ghost, Dark, Steel * Immunities: Psychic * Neutralities: Normal, Electric, Poison, Flying, Bug, Dragon, Fairy Category:Sun/Moon Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses